


Emotional Flip

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: It was strange and wondrous how easily emotions could flip to the opposite.
Relationships: The Frenchman/Mother's Milk (The Boys)
Series: Weekly Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Kudos: 17





	Emotional Flip

Love and hate, lust and repulsion are opposites of each other yet they are so close together that one can flip to the other. 

MM hated Frenchie with a burning passion, but then it easily flipped to love. He was repulsed by him but then changed to lusting after him. 

It was strange. But the world they lived in was strange. The life Butcher had dragged them into made weirder and dangerous more every day. 

It was no wonder they clung to each other for affection and sex when they never knew which moment would be their last.


End file.
